L'Amour D'une Vie
by Noxana Lestrange
Summary: Severus Rogue a toujours aimé Lily Evans, tout le monde le sait, bien sûr. Mais comment leur histoire se déroulerait si Rogue avait convaincu Lily de quitter James pour lui ? Un seul baiser peut tout faire basculer. Petit OS sans prétention...


_Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling_

_ Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a fort longtemps sur le couple Severus Rogue/Lily Evans, couple que je trouve particulièrement touchant... _

_Je crois bien que j'ai écrit cet OS après avoir lu le septième tome de Harry Potter. J'ai trouvé les souvenirs de Rogue vraiment beaux, je crois même que j'ai pleuré quand il est mort... L'amour qu'il porte à Lily est vraiment fort, j'ai particulièrement aimé le fait que même si Lily est morte depuis des années, Severus continue à l'aimer, c'est d'un amour comme ça que je rêve... _

_Je ferais peut-être mieux d'arrêter de vous embêter avec mes histoires et de laisser place à mon OS._

* * *

Je me suis levé ce matin, attendant des nouvelles de la seule amie que j'ai jamais eu, la seule personne qui me soutenait. Elle m'avait promis de m'écrire quand elle est partie avec ce Potter, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle m'a ignoré à la perfection. Ça y est, son hibou vient d'arriver... enfin. Son message disait :

_« Severus, suite à ton courrier j'ai décidé que l'on devait se voir. Que penses-tu du Magnolia's Coffee demain, à 17 heure ?._

_Répond-moi vite, Lily. »_

Quand j'ai eu fini de lire cette lettre, mon coeur ne put s'empêcher de faire des bonds immenses dans ma poitrine. Elle avait accepté mon invitation, elle viendrai sans son crétin de Potter. Je pourrais enfin lui avouer mes sentiments, je l'aime depuis toujours. Mais maintenant il faut que je mange. Et aussi il faut que je trouve quoi lui dire... Ça y est je sais ! Je vais commencer par lui demander de ses nouvelles, et aussi comment va l'autre, son idiot de mari. Bref, je vais pas m'éterniser avec ça, je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir aborder le sujet tout de suite. J'espère qu'il y aura de la neige. Elle si belle quand il neige : ses joues rouges et les flocons dans ses cheveux, soulignent encore plus ses traits angéliques. Le temps passe, il faut peut-être que je pense à lâcher ce mot et que je prépare ma tenue pour demain. J'ai la drôle d'impression d'être un ado sur le point de sortir pour la première fois avec la plus jolie fille... je suis d'un pathétique.

Lily seule personne à laquelle je ne peut m'empêcher de penser.

21h30, allez, c'est l'heure de se coucher. Demain est un autre jour, surement le jour ou ma vie prendra un autre tournant, du moins, je l'espère. Dès que j'eus posé la tête sur l'oreiller je m'endormis, et rêvai de Lily, ma Lily, la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour moi.

Samedi : je me suis réveillé tout excité ce matin, en ouvrant les rideaux je fus heureux de constater que le sol était recouvert de dix centimètres de neige. Je voyais déjà son visage rougit par le froid et ses cheveux parsemés de flocons blancs. 16h30 bientôt je la verrai, 16h45, allez. J'y vais. Je transplane tout près du Magnolia's Coffee, dans une petite allée très peu fréquentée. Elle était là, assise à une table. Mon coeur redoubla de vitesse. Je la rejoignis et décidai d'entamer la discussion.

- Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

- Ca peut aller. En lisant ta lettre, j'ai eu l'impression que tu n'allais vraiment pas bien, qu'est-ce que tu as, raconte-moi tout.

- C'est ton mari... je ne pus pas terminer ma phrase car je la vis sur le point d'éclater de colère.

- Comment ose-tu me dire ce que je dois faire comme choix ? je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! Si tu est là uniquement pour ça, je préfère m'en aller. Sur ce elle sortit du café. Je la suivis presque en courant pour la rattraper, dès que j'eus réussi, je la saisis par le poignet et l'embrassai tendrement. Elle se libéra de mon étreinte, me colla une claque bien sonnante sur la joue... Qu'elle était belle quand elle était en colère, puis elle s'en alla, avant de revenir sur ses pas et de m'embrasser tendrement elle aussi. Puis elle ajouta :

- Je ne suis que fiancée avec James.

Elle repartit, laissant dans mes yeux une lueur d'espoir. Peut-être reviendra-t-elle bientôt. Mon rêve se réalisait, elle m'aimait, j'en était certain. Elle revint, je regardai sa main, plus aucune bague. Elle était enfin à moi, ma Lily, mon soleil, mon seul grand amour.

***Quelques mois plus tard***

Je suis heureux, certainement le plus heureux des hommes que cette terre ait porté. Je suis sur le point de me marier avec ma Lily, dans quelques heures elle sera ma femme. Je ne peux plus attendre, l'impatience me gagne, me dévore de l'intérieur, j'aimerais tellement que le temps passe plus vite. Mais les secondes semblent se transformer en heures et les heures en jours. Les heures s'allongent encore, il est onze heure (le matin), dans trois heures nous nous unirons.  
Plus qu'une heure, je ne suis plus capable de patienter, j'ai du mal à rester calme.

Il est quatorze heures, la musique démarre, Lily arrive, lentement. Elle porte une magnifique robe bustier blanche : sur le bustier sont brodées de magnifiques fleurs, quelques perles les décorent, elle porte des boucles d'oreilles en cristal, très discrètes, le bracelet que je lui ai offert, en perles blanches, nacrées. Elle a relevé ses cheveux en un chignon d'où s'échappent quelques mèches bouclées, des petites roses sont accrochées dans ses cheveux.  
Je l'observe depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité, mais je ne me lasse pas de la contempler elle est si parfaite. Je me surprends à penser qu'elle à du se tromper, que je ne suis pas l'homme qu'elle a choisi d'épouser, j'ai l'impression d'être dans l'un de mes rêves. Mon rêve le plus fou. Elle arrive à côté de moi, je reviens à la réalité. Je lui murmure qu'elle est parfaite, elle me sourit. On nous unit. Enfin le moment du baiser est arrivé. La cérémonie se termine.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis marié à celle que j'ai toujours aimé. Nous quittons nos invités, ils étaient peu, certes, mais ils représentent énormément pour nous. Ce jour restera certainement l'un des plus magiques à mes yeux.

* * *

_J'espère que ce tout petit OS, très court vous aura plu. J'espère aussi que vous aurez compris que j'ai essayé de l'écrire un peu comme on écrirait un journal intime._

_Noxana_

_PS/ L'OS original n'était pas aussi long (il s'arrêtait juste avant les ***Quelques mois plus tard***)_


End file.
